Jolly Roger
"Dead man tell no tales! ''" - Jolly Roger Who is Jolly Roger? '''Jolly Roger' is an extremely deadly, evil cursed undead pirate that players of Pirates of the Caribbean Online will love to hate. Born as a normal human being to his family, Jolly's pure greed and hunger for power caused him to push away all that he loved, and take up piracy, where he became a majorly cruel pirate to sail the seas in his time. He's a menacing looking creature, with a skull for a face, adorned with piles of grotesque objects like shrunken heads and voodoo masks. He has a small medallion with a blue, red, and, yellow striped ribbon. In his hat, he has a 4 of Hearts and a 6 of Hearts, a reminder of the fateful night he was bested by Sparrow on the last hand and was transformed into a horrible monstrosity. In place of a typical hand, he instead has a trio of weapons - part sword, part gun, and part dagger. He prefers using voodoo over any other weapons he has. His Curse "Jolly Roger was a merciless soul, but the Pirate Brethren Court found a good use for him. Jolly was their henchman, performing unsavory deeds when the Court did not want to soil their hands or reputations. For his service, Jolly knew that one day, he'd be voted onto the prestigious Court - something he wanted more than life itself. Jolly and Jack Sparrow had been friends, long ago, and he was always envious of Jack's uncanny luck. As Jack's reputation grew, so did Jolly's resentment. So when Captain Teague left the Court and gave his seat to his son, Jack Sparrow, Jolly vowed revenge AND SO HE WAS GOING TO GET IT!!! Knowing Jack was a card lover, Jolly invited him to a friendly game of poker. Jolly had to cheat to win so he conspired with a villainous Witch Doctor to deal the cards. Jolly won hand after hand. Soon Jack was out of luck and money. As Jolly hoped, Jack bet his seat on the Brethren Court for one, last hand. The Witch Doctor dealt Jolly a full house - Sixes over Fours. Jack knew he was being cheated so he plucked an Ace from his sleeve and presented a Full House too - Aces over Jacks. Jolly flew into a rage! He pulled twin pistols and aimed them at Jack and the Witch Doctor thinking he'd been double-crossed! Jack threw the table up, tossing cards and gold everywhere. Jolly shot the Witch Doctor but Jack disappeared in the confusion. With his dying breath, the Witch Doctor cursed Jolly Roger to walk the earth as the undead, transforming him into a skeletal beast! Jolly's face now had gaping sockets for eyes, a pistol sprouting from his arm and a gnarled, fleshless hoof for a leg. Jolly Roger lost his humanity but inherited the all-powerful Voodoo forces of the Witch Doctor that gave him the ability to devour souls and raise them from the dead with his supernatural breath. Jolly now leads an army of undead skeletons that blindly follow him wherever he commands. What's worse, Jolly's vile power grew so strong that it even brought a horde of cursed alligators, bats, wasps, crabs, scorpions, and deadly stalking tree stumps under his evil control! Pirates who treasure their lives and souls should steer clear of Jolly, for he will crush anyone in his path to exact revenge on Jack Sparrow and the Brethren Court, and become absolute ruler of the Caribbean!" --Quoted from PiratesOnline.com Game Play Players encounter Jolly Roger within the first 15 minutes of the game. He threatens your life, but you're ultimately spared -- only under the condition that you spread word of his power and deliver a message to Jack Sparrow, "Jolly Roger is coming for revenge!" In the game, players must band together to defeat this evil foe and accumulate extraordinary powers, skills, and weapons to accomplish the task. This is where the mystic Tia Dalma comes into play, as she guides players through the process of earning and using voodoo… a key element in your ongoing struggle against Jolly Roger and other enemies found in the Pirates world. He now has a bounty of one thousand Gold doubloons. But as the main story of the entire game on the whole has progressed, Jolly Roger has now begun Invasions of several islands. He himself battles in the Invasions. Jolly is displayed as a level ??? - His health and attack power depends on the number of pirates he is facing, possibly because he saps the life force out of his opponents. This also means that he is easier to defeat on servers with lower populations. Ye would be either very brave or very foolish to approach him alone. He was said to have been estimated to have around 500,000 health during a LARGE invasion, or crowded server. He has his own unique symbol on the map, if one were to look at the map once he has appeared during an invasion. It appears to be his head. His attacks include: *Dark Thunderbolt: Strikes a single pirate. Can often wipe out even the mightiest pirates. *Grave Bind: Shackles all pirates in range (similar to Grave Shackles, but with a large area effect and it lasts much longer) *Corruption: Similar to Wither, but also has a curse effect that makes your pirate lose health until the curse goes away, or until you hit 1 health point, where you are at Jolly's mercy. *Soul Storm: similar to Desolation although it does not hurt Jolly Roger himself. He uses the following phrases: *"Hehe. Draw your weapon. I'm in a hurry." *"This is child's play!" *"A pox on your town!" *"Jack Sparrow will need to find someone else to do his dirty work." *"Ahhhhhh!" *"Accept your fate!" *"Out of me way, I've got some souls to devour." *"Your weapons are but a nuisance to me!" *"Is that the best ye can do?" *"Is that all you've got?" *"I'll really enjoy this!" *"You fear me now, eh?" *"Bring me a real opponent!" *"You call that fighting?" *"Ahahaha!! This will be the pirates' funeral fire!" (Only said when Jolly is close to winning the invasion) *"Being dead has its benefits, care to try it out?" *"Why don't you just submit to my power?" *"Submit to me!" *"Dispatch those fools quickly. Go! Go!" *"Now I'm am angry, and everyone will pay!" *"Nothing beats a good fight before a meal." *"I've not had so much fun in days!" *"Hahaha!" *"Hahaha, this really is a laugh!" *"Ready to meet your maker?" *"I love the smell of fresh souls!" *"These pitiful pirates are foiling me plans! Fall back, retreat!" (Only said when Jolly loses) *"Do I have to do this meself?! Follow me ye dogs!" *"Must I do everything meself, fools!!" *"I really don't have time for this... but if you insist!" *"There will be no mercy. Prepare yourself." *"What? Sparrow escaped? Curse his vile soul!"(Only said when he wins Tortuga invasion) *"Hark away ye dogs! And do not let Jack Sparrow escape! Go! Go! GO!!" *"I grow tired of this nonsense."(said when he starts to be overwhelmed by pirates) Story Involvement The Tale of Two Islands Isla De La Avaricia and Ile D'Etable De Porc were two islands that were brought under the control of the French and Spanish privateer lords - Pierre le Porc and Garcia de Avaricia . This was the beginning of a minor French-Spanish War as the Lords began to hire privateers, but also the beginning of a new dark horizon - the rise of the Privateer Undead. Jolly Roger raided the graveyards of privateers, and brought them back from the dead in large numbers. This continues in the islands, without the knowledge of the Lords. The French Undead and Spanish Undead populated the islands of Cutthroat Isle and Isla Cangrejos, and to some extent Padres del Fuego and also began haunting the seas with their ghostly vessels of war. The Curse of the Muertos Moon Jolly Roger sought the ultimate form of revenge for Amo Dorsi making him undead by casting The Curse of the Muertos Moon, a spell spread over the Caribbean that would use the power of the moon to convert any pirate caught in its rays to instantly become undead! This insidious plan was unleashed on the islands by All Hallow's Eve, and for many horrific nights pirates found themselves in massive sword and gun battles with their fellow buccaneers, shipmates and even guildmates who fell victim to the curse! However, this attempt at conquering the Caribbean failed, and so he contemplated new plans - Jolly now attempts this dreaded curse around Halloween every year. Alliances Despite Jolly Roger's fearsome appearance and villainous nature, he has a few powerful allies aside from his skeleton crew, including Lord Cutler Beckett and Captain Ezekiel Rott, the former of which isn't very loyal to Jolly Roger, and the latter who tricked players into leaving various islands of the Caribbean wide open to attack. His friendship with the EITC began with the destruction of pirate havens, during which time he supported the Black Guard of the Company, with voodoo powers, that helped them in capturing members of the Marceline guild. The EITC returned the favor, by allowing him to carry out his Invasions of islands. Ezekiel Rott of the Casa de Muertos were supposedly vanquished in the Battle of Padres. Jolly Roger allegedly brought them back from the dead and bestowed mortality to them. In return they were to help in his various attempts at crushing pirates, capturing Jack Sparrow, and thus conquering the Caribbean. This can however not be confirmed, as it is said that Ezekiel helped Jolly earlier by stealing the Aztec sword from the farm of John Moses. The first mission of the Casa de Muertos was the Invasion of Port Royal. Casa De Muertos Unbeknownst to most pirates, the voodoo practitioners of the Caribbean had feared Jolly's wrath and so set about protecting the populated islands by burying amulets in various secret locations. However, Jolly Roger learned of this protection and unleashed a most devious plan. He enlisted the help of Captain Ezekiel Rott, a pirate whose crew would have been doomed. In exchange for the salvation of his Casa de Muertos guild, Rott came to Port Royal and hired any pirate who would take his gold to locate and dig up those precious amulets. Now, the islands of Port Royal, Tortuga, and Padres Del Fuego lay unprotected and Jolly Roger carries out his Invasion plans! The pirates must stand together to keep the monstrous Jolly from besieging the islands with his hordes of skeletal minions! After facing regular routs at the hands of the pirates due to advanced notice of his intended assaults, Jolly changed his strategy to strike the main islands at random - hoping to catch the defenders with their britches down. El Patron's Lost Weapons The Invasion of Padres was actually carried out to retrieve the location of the Lost Weapons of El Patron, a conquistador from the times of the beginning of colonization in the New World. Invasions unsuccessful, Jolly Roger sent the Casa de Muertos once again to find the weapons. They duped pirates once again, and learned the actual location of the weapons - Raven's Cove. At the same time he ordered the Casa to slowly break down the alliance with the EITC. They agreed and made pirates sink the Company's ships as well as gather information after killing off the Company's soldiers. The tactical and cunning EITC chairman, Lord Cutler Beckett, all along tricked Roger with a false alliance as he desired the location of the weapons as well, and immediately broke down the alliance and launched Expedition Fleets to the Cove, led by monstrous Ships of the Line. Raven's Cove Ultimately both the forces of Undead and the Black Guard met on the island. They fought ferociously for two days as the Marceline watched. Jolly Roger received a large stock of the weapons, and so did Beckett. Now, both armies are found to be having the weapons, but none are properly equipped with the dark powers they possess. But during the battle, Jolly Roger was furious with his defeats. He then started aiming his anger towards the poor citizens of the Cove, torturing them till they left their physical appearances completely, and ended up turning into ghosts. Some were so filled with anger and rage, such that they turned into ferocious Rage Ghosts. Others remained with their calm stature. After the battle of the Cove, Jolly began committing more aggressions, such as starting a "rum blockade" to bring Captain Jack Sparrow out of his hiding. Sparrow quickly dispatched pirate crews (in the Raven's Cove Story Quest) to retrieve the Cursed Blades of El Patron, to vanquish Jolly for good... It is unknown what will happen to Jolly from this point. Army of Undead To carry out his revenge, Jolly Roger is using his powers to raise an army of undead from the skeletons of expired sailors and pirates. But, he also has the power to instantly zombify some enemies (As witnessed by poor Bo Beck). However, this formidable power is only witnessed once in the entire game, in the tutorial, aboard the Grim Reaper (Bo Beck's light sloop.) In secret caves (Murky Hollow on Port Royal and The Catacombs on Padres Del Fuego), the spectral image of Jolly Roger appears to the hordes of skeletons he's already raised from the dead and more continue to spawn - waiting for their orders to lay siege to the settlements. His spectral form will not harm ye, but it can send you running for fear you will be attacked. There are new types of Undead Skeletons called Undead Captains and Powder Keg Runners. They were spotted many times in the Invasions He also has several creatures under his control with cursed forms of animals and plants. They include Fly Traps, walking trees, undead alligators, wasps, crabs and Scorpions. Undead Skeletons The following is a list of the commonly encountered skeletons found around the Caribbean. Some only seem to appear during an Invasion. Skeleton Navy attacking the Grim Reaper]] Jolly Roger's army is not limited to land. Wrecked vessels from around the Caribbean have risen from the depths to serve Jolly Roger's cause and are attacking any pirate vessel they encounter. As seen in the picture to the right, Jolly Roger owns his own personal vessel, The Harkaway, which is likely one of the most deadly ships to set sail to the seas, due to his incredible power. These frightful sights with their splintered hulls and tattered sails put a chill in the bones of any who see them approach, but many don't live to tell of the encounter. A pirate need not travel far from an inhabited island to spot one of these apparitions, and off the coast of Padres Del Fuego, Jolly Roger practically has an armada of ghostly warships. All of the ships in service of Jolly Roger are War Frigate class. There are no Flag ships of the following Skeleton Fleet Ships. The only '' '' Skeleton Flagships currently in existence are the ones of the Undead Spanish and French Privateers. *''Skeleton Phantom'' - Attacks with Thunderbolt and Chain Shot round ammunition. *''Skeleton Revenant'' - Attacks with Fury and Round Shot round ammunition. *''Skeleton Storm Reaper'' - Attacks with Thunderbolt round ammunition. *''Skeleton Black Harbinger'' - Attacks with Fury round ammunition. *''Skeleton Death Omen'' - Attacks with Fury and Thunderbolt round ammunition. Privateer Undead During their battle for the Caribbean, Spanish and French sailors have lost their lives for their country. Jolly Roger has been bringing these poor souls back from the dead. Though they will attack pirates, these Spanish Undead and French Undead tend to stay close to their strongholds (Spanish on Cutthroat Isle and French on Isla Cangrejos). They both attack during invasions. Spanish Undead- French- *French Quartermaster *French Maitre *French Lieutenant *French Capitaine Privateer Undead Navy These ships are found near their strongholds and beyond at times. They are all War Sloops, and can be found with the prefixes Spanish or French respectively: *''Shadow Crow '' *''Cerberus '' *''Blood Scourge '' Creatures Jolly Roger's dark powers aren't limited to raising pirates from the dead. He has reached out to taint many natural creatures, twisting them into unholy monsters fighting by his side. Undead Alligators, Bats, Wasps, Crabs, and Scorpions lurk everywhere, and they're not easy to defeat. Giant Venus Fly Traps may be growing where pirates least expect them. Beware, too, of the deadly stalking tree Stumps –– they threaten a horrible end."'' --From Disney Pirates Online'' External links *Jolly Roger on the POTC wiki *Gallery of Jolly Roger images on the POTC wiki Category:Pirates Online Characters Category:Enemy Category:Pirates Online Lore Category:Boss